THE SECOND NINTH
by MerrysLass
Summary: A girl is transported into the world of Araogrn, Frodo and the other fellowship members after Gandalf falls in Moria


THE SECOND NINTH CHAPTER ONE  
  
".One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, And in the darkness bind them In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie."  
  
As Ainsley finished her report on 'The Lord of the Rings' she sat down, it was the last day of school and she wanted to end it quickly. The kids in her class looked at her, she knew they thought her weird but it wasn't the first time. Ainsley had always felt that she didn't belong, and her brother felt the same. "Don't get me to fight for you, they'd probably think I was just as much a freak as you are" he would taunt blue eyes ablaze. "As if I would, I can defend myself!" but of course she couldn't, she would always descend back into the world of books. Bookworm, they called her, loner, geek, nerd. The names hurt but Middle- Earth was always there to rescue her. She had read all the books so many times that she felt she knew all the characters as close friends. Ainsley knew it was a bad sign, but she always talked to them, pouring out her troubles and feeling all the better for it afterwards. Frodo was her favourite and she would often imagine that she was having elevenses or afternoon tea with him, she laughed when she thought of it, That would fatten her up in no time. Ainsley was a skinny girl, very short for her 16 years and mousy. Freckles dusted her cheeks and her small nose. Her short dark hair was often up in a pony tail and she wore loose clothing to disguise her body, it embarrassed her, she wished she could grow up instead of out. After class people were snickering and pointing, she wondered what was going on when a bully in a higher grade called out to her. "Hey shorty, going to consult your little dwarf friends?" "They aren't dwarves, they're hobbits!" she bit back. "Same diff," said the bully waving the comment away. "Actually there are several differences, Hobbits are shorter than dwarves and have hairy feet, most of them don't grow facial hair and they love nature and peace whereas dwarves often have long beards and love to mine, they also like to fight, especially with elves." She said matter-of-factly. This comment got her head flushed down the toilet. She cried when the bullies left, she didn't want to but the tears just kept flowing. "Why me?" she wailed and threw her glasses to the floor. She sunk to the ground, her back up against the wall, when she heard a voice. "What ails you child?" she looked for the source of the voice and saw an old man in the mirror, she thought she recognised him and yet she had never seen him before, she did not at all think it strange that an elderly fellow was staring at her from a mirror. "Pardon?" she asked confused. "I said what ails you child, you seem very depressed." Replied the old man. "Do I know you?" "We have spoken many a time, well actually you did most of the speaking, I just listened." Ainsley couldn't believe her ears. "It couldn't be, but you're just a fictional character!" "Where do you think imagination comes from? This is our world and that is yours, I have dearly wanted to speak to you for some time but have never had the chance." He stepped through the mirror and the girl gaped at him. "Welcome to my hell Gandalf" she said before she could stop herself. "I can see you do not like this place very much." Her touched her wet hair, "And I can see why, I saw what happened and I now give you the chance to leave this place behind." "Leave my family? Why? I love them." Gandalf looked into her eyes, "If you truly loved them why did not you speak to them instead of me? Come now Ainsley, we do not have much time, you must choose now before the gate between our worlds is diminished." She looked around her, "Could I ever come back?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows, "Would you want to is the correct question." He held out his hand to her and she took it. "There is one thing you should know, I have just defeated the Balrog and the companions are on their way to Lothlorien. You will meet them there and they will once again be a company of nine." He bent down to look at her, "I must warn you though, you cannot change anything, do not try to change the future, what must happen will happen, even if it be delayed by only a second." She nodded and together they stepped into the bathroom mirror.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Ainsley stepped into a completely different world, white an gold flowers blossomed around her and she stared with wonder, So this is middle-earth? It's more beautiful than I imagined, she thought. She tip toed through the trees trying not to make a sound, occasionally she would step on some fallen leaves or a branch and made a noise but when she stopped no one came through the trees after her. Soon she came to a clearing, a waterfall was off to her left and stairs to her right, directly in front of her was what looked like a birdbath. She held her breath in awe, it was the mirror of Galadriel. "So you have arrived," came a voice from behind her. Ainsley yelped and spun, she hadn't even heard the beautiful lady. "I'm Ainsley.." she began but Galadriel cut her off. "I know who you are and why you are here child, it is a noble deed that you have taken upon yourself." Ainsley nodded her head not trusting herself to speak, it all seemed so unreal, yet she felt she belonged. "Come, follow me, I shall take you to meet your new companions." As they walked up the stairs an ethereal voice floated upon the air, it soared through the trees as if it belonged. "A lament to Gandalf," sighed the girl, it was so beautiful, "But Gandalf isn't dead. It's a pity I can't tell them." Galadriel turned and smiled at the girl, "It is good that you understand that you cannot change the future, Gandalf is wise to have told you that, even I, lady of a thousand visions cannot tell what is really going to happen. Only you know and you must keep it to yourself, for your sake as well as the others." They continued up the stairs and soon Ainsley could hear soft talking. A hush fell upon the group as Galadriel and the girl came towards them. They thought the girl looked funny in the clothes she had on, they were way to big for her and she had round things on her face covering her eyes. "Aragorn I have news, this girl is to join your fellowship." A gasp came from the group and Boromir opened his mouth to say something, Aragorn stopped him. "Let the lady finish" he said, Boromir scowled but did not speak. "I have had a vision, this girl is to join your group, she has been set a task by some great power and will aid the fellowship in it's quest, I know not of the nature of her task, only that she will save you all." Ainsley gulped, not all of you, she thought as she looked at Boromir. "This is folly!" cried Boromir, "What could a mere girl do to save us all? She is nothing but skin and bones and is bearly taller than Gimli!" Ainsley's face flushed with embarrassment, obviously Boromir did not like her. "Hush my friend, if Galadriel says that this girl is to save us then I trust her judgement, she would not bring her here for no reason." said Aragorn, he turned to the girl and said kindly, "And does this girl have a name?" "A-Ainsley." "Well Ainsley, we had better introduce you to the group." One by one the Fellowship members came to greet her. First was Gimli, he looked her up and down shook her hand vigorously and smiled, "Welcome to the fellowship of the ring my girl." He said. Next was Legolas, he looked curiously down on her before greeting her in the traditional elvish way, he swept a hand out, bowed and said "Pleasure meeting you." To his surprise she replied in his own tounge, "Diola lle." She was glad she had studied the back of the Return of the King vigorously, the look on the face of the fair elf was priceless. After him were the four hobbits, Merry and Pippin shook a hand each and offered her an apple, she laughed. Sam looked at her shyly and nodded and when it was Frodo's turn he looked upon her with a knowing smile, "It is nice to finally meet you at last," said the hobbit. "And I you my friend," she replied. Boromir was last, he watched her with disdain and shook her hand briskly. "Don't mind him," said Aragorn "He is just upset that a young girl will be the one to save us and not him." "I wish it were him," she muttered. "It is sad that you could not meet our former ninth companion," he sighed. "But I have met him, he sent me here." She clamped her hand over her mouth in horror, what had she done? She looked around for Galadriel and found the lady had gone, Aragorn looked upon her curiously. "Are you sure?" "Maybe I was mistaken." She replied, her heart pounding in her chest. "I think we should get some sleep," he said and found and extra pillow for her. "In the morning we are to leave, we need to be on our way." As soon as her head hit the pillow Ainsley was propelled into a deep dreamless sleep and she forgot all that was going on around her.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
When she awoke she saw trees stretching above her for miles, she was startled by the sight, then remembered where she was. This is unbelievable, she thought, Me, Ainsley, the ninth member of the Fellowship of the ring! Pippin snored softly beside her, his mouth hanging open, she giggled and he was startled awake. "Huh? Is it time to leave already?" he asked bewildered and half asleep. "Not yet Pippin, soon." replied Merry already up and eating. After breakfast they all got ready to leave, Ainsley felt a bit embarrassed about not having anything with her, she felt a hand on her shoulder and there was Galadriel in all her magnificence. She took the girl away from the group and into a small room. "I had these made for you," she said holding up some clothing, it was a replica of her peoples clothing so it would blend in with the surroundings. When she put them on she felt very different indeed, dark green leggings and a tunic, a belt and boots. Her hair was untied and then braided by the lady herself. When she looked into a small bowl of water she didn't recognise herself, a different girl stood in her place, her glasses had been removed and her hair was down, just above her waist. Galadriel smiled, "Which weapon will you choose?" Ainsley panicked, "I don't know how to use a weapon!" "It is alright, Boromir will teach you." "He doesn't like me," said the girl, "He will," replied the lady, so Ainsley chose a sword, it was a bit heavy but she knew that if it wasn't it would be useless. "Now go, I shall see you once more before you leave." Ainsley went back to her companions and it took a second for them to recognise her, a small nervous looking girl had gone away with Galadriel and a confident pretty girl had returned in her place, they all thought that they liked this new girl better. As they got into the boats a small raft shaped like a swan came gliding down the river. It was the Lady and her husband Celeborn, they were to have lunch with their hosts before they left. Once they were finished the Lady surprised them when she bought out gifts, each got an elven cloak that would help to hide them and each got an item that would be useful to their skills. Ainsley was last to receive her gift, Galadriel gave her a necklace, the chain was one of silver and the pendant was a small leaf like that of their cloak clasps. "I hope this will come in useful." She said, Ainsley was puzzled how would it be useful? And so they left the fair lands of Lorien, some never to see it or any like it again. Ainsley started humming to herself, it was a tune she had never heard before yet it seemed appropriate. "What ballad is that?" asked Legolas who's boat she was in, "I have never heard it before yet the tune seems familiar to me." Ainsley suddenly found there were words to her song, she was surprised and didn't know where they had come from. "Would you like me to sing it for you?" she asked, "If you wouldn't mind." replied the elf, and so she began, singing of far off lands, her voice rising on the breeze clear and true, the others had brought their boats along side so they could hear her and all were hushed by the song. When she was finished a silence descended upon the group, even Ainsley was quiet, trying to figure out where the song had come from.  
  
"Hills on fire, trees that burn Feeling swiftly winds that turn, High up on the bloody breeze Floating over flooding seas, All is quiet still and cold Dooming the world that is old, He who forged the ring of power Shall have one day his ruling hour, Then we all are doomed to see The world released from being free."  
  
She whispered this last verse to herself again, did it make sense? Yes, all it said was that the world was doomed if Sauron got the ring. She knew that wasn't going to happen but the thought still made her shiver. Soon they stopped and tentatively she asked Boromir to teach her sword fighting, to her surprise he agreed. Every night after they stopped she would practice with Merry, Pippin and Boromir knowing that she had to learn quickly because their battle with the Uruk-hai was drawing nearer. As they passed through the Argonath, Ainsley knew that her time was up, and it was time to prove herself.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
As they settled on the shore Ainsley looked uneasily about her, she itched to tell her friends about the approaching danger but was forbidden to, she did not want to break her promise to Gandalf. "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind, an evil approaches, I can feel it," It was Legolas and Ainsly's heart began to thump, Uh-oh, here it comes. "Where's Frodo?" asked Merry, "Right on time," the girl whispered to herself. "Let's spread out, Gimli, come with me, Ainsley you are with Legolas and Sam, Pippin and Merry you go that way." Aragorn's orders were followed immediately, Ainsly saw the great respect they all had for him. Legolas grabbed Ainsley's arm and they ran up a steep hill, the elf moved silently and she tried to do as he did. "It's no use Legolas, he isn't here." He turned to her, "How can you be sure?" "I'm sure, trust me." He looked into her eyes, searching for something, he must have found it because he nodded to her. "Where do you suggest we go?" he asked. Suddenly they heard Aragorn yell, "I think that way," she said, "I agree" replied the elf. They ran towards the sound of fighting and Ainsley drew her sword, she was so scared she thought she was going to faint and her blade felt like a dead weight in her arms. How can they do this without even shuddering? She asked herself as they came into view of Aragorn. There were body parts of orcs everywhere and Ainsley's breakfast was threatening to come up on her. "Oh dear god," she whispered to herself as one of Leoglas' arrows went through one orc and straight into the eye of the one behind it. An orc came barrelling towards her, he was nearly three times her size and obviously thought her an easy target, she had one second to panic before he was on her and she had to fight for her life. Suddenly everything Boromir and her companions had taught her clicked into place, swiftly she rolled under the orc and spun, slicing off both of its legs, it yelped its surprise before landing on the ground dead. She killed five more orcs before a horn sounded through the trees. "The horn of Gondor!" cried Legolas, "Boromir!" whispered Aragorn. "Quickly Aragorn" urged the elf and the man ran towards the horn, abruptly the calls stopped and Ainsley knew it was over, Boromir was dead. But I'm not yet! She thought fiercely as yet another orc came at her. Gimli had joined the girl and the elf at some point but Ainsley didn't notice until all the orcs were dead and the clearing was scattered with blood and flesh. Only then did she allow herself to throw up. The stench of meat and blood filled her nostrils as she sank to the ground and for a moment sat silently. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked around ashamed and embarrassed, Legolas was there and Gimli behind him, they understood. Ainsley smiled weakly, Legolas had become the big brother she had never had, she knew he would fight for her if need be. "We must aid Aragorn and the others" he said softly helping her to her feet. "It will be in vain, Boromir is dead and Merry and Pippin have been taken." The elf and the dwarf looked at her shocked, "How do you know this? Do you see into the future as does the Lady of the wood?" asked the elf. "Not really, I just know what is going to happen before it does." She replied, looking at her feet, "And I am forbidden to tell anyone because what must be will be, the future is already written and cannot be changed." They were silent for a moment, then Gimli spoke, "What of the others? Frodo and Sam?" "They are on their way to Mordor." "We must go to Aragorn" said the dwarf, so they ran and knew it was too late to stop Boromir's death. Aragorn was sitting by the man's body, tears were in his eyes. He sighed when they came and they went back to the boats, they put Boromir in one and sent it down the river over the falls of Rauros, the four could just see Sam and Frodo across the river. "Quickly!" cried Legolas, "If we go now we can still reach them." When no one moved to follow he turned, "You mean no to follow?" Aragorn sighed, "Their fate is no longer in our hands." "Then the Fellowship has failed," said Gimli, "T'was all in vain." Aragorn put a hand on his and Legolas' shoulder, "Not as long as we remain true to each other. We shall not abandon Merry and Pippin to torture and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light." He had a glint in his eye as he looked at Ainsley, "Let's hunt some orc." They gathered their things and Aragorn lead them through the trees towards their small friends, Ainsley felt free and knew that the real journey had only just begun. I'm finally going to prove myself, she thought as they passed through the forest and onto the plains.  
  
THE END  
  
AINSLEY'S ADVENTURE WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT, 'A BATTLE OF  
FRIENDSHIP.' 


End file.
